Stolen Moments
by driver picks the music
Summary: What if Brennan said yes that night? Series of dabbles about Booth and Brennan hiding their relationship until they feel ready to tell everyone. Disclaimer on profile page
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I just recently watched th whole series of Bones. And I loved it. Who wouldn't right? I mean hello, Seeley Booth anyone? lol!**

**Anyway, while I've written Fanfics before, this is my first one for Bones. I thought I would write a series of drabbles, centering around Booth and Brennan trying to hide their relationship until they are ready to tell everyone. Please let me know what you think, I have ideas for more. Thanks :o)**

* * *

"So did you do it, did you take that gamble?" Sweets asked as he sat in booths office a few days after their last session. Booth glanced up from the file he was reading and frowned "What? Oh right, sorry Sweets, you're way off base this time." Sweets sighed and shook his head "No, I'm not, and you know I'm not. I saw the look on your face the other night Agent Booth. We both know, I'm right."  
Booth opened his mouth, but before he had a chance to speak, Brennan walked in "Are you ready?" Booth stood and walked around his desk. He smirked at Sweets as he tagged him on the shoulder with the closed file "The grown ups have to work now, you play nice with the other kids." Sweets sighed once more as the partners walked out.

They walked down the hall side by side, as they always do. They got on the elevator side by side as they always do. But, as the doors closed, Booth did something he did not always do. He moved his right hand a little, just enough to let the back of his hand, brush the back of Brennan's left hand. And she smiled.

* * *

Temperance Brennan woke to the sound of knocking at her door. What kept her in her bed though, were the strong arms holding her. It wasn't reasonable, and for once she had no rational explanation. But the fact was, when she saw those arms, and the man they were attached to, she felt warm. Her chest felt full, and she was happy.  
There is was again, a knock, and still he did not move. Brennan slowly moved an arm, and slid out of the bed, trying to to wake him. She grabbed her wrap and walked out of the room.

She opened the door and found Angela "Hey sweetie." She said, walking into the apartment. She looked Brennan over and raised her brows "Were you still sleeping? Did you forget we were going to breakfast this morning?" Brennan closed the door and turned to Angela "We were?" Angela chuckled "Yeah, we planned this almost a week ago, since this is the only morning we both have free." Angela frowned slightly "Are you alright? You aren't really the forgetful type."  
Brennan nodded "Fine, I'm fine. It's only logical that a person forget something at some point." Angela smiled and nodded "Right. Well, do you still want to get breakfast, or do you want to wait for another day?"  
Brennan didn't have a chance to speak before there was a low thud and a grunt from the bedroom. Angela raised her brows as she glanced towards the bedroom and back to Brennan "Now I get it." She smiled "I'll just let you get back to whoever that is, and we can talk later."

Angela left. Brennan closed the door, just as the bedroom door opened and tousledhaired Seeley Booth walked out. Limping. He was rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand. "Morning." He said as he limped to the closest chair and sat down. "You have to move that table, this is the third time in two days I've kicked it."  
Brennan headed towards the kitchen, but Booth stood up and blocked her way "What are you doing?" He asked. She tried to get past him "I'm going to make coffee." Booth shook his head and grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the bedroom "Nope, I can think of something else we should be doing right now." Brennan smiled, she couldn't help it, it's what he did to her "What would that be?" Booth pulled her a little closer, and leaned his head down so their faces were only a breath from touching. He smiled and said in a soft voice "Find a new place for that table." Then he pulled her, smiling still, to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to say, wow. Really, just wow. I never expected this kind of response from this. You all ROCK!! :o)**

**I know this one is super short, but I wanted to post something for all of you wonderful people. Thanks to ever who reviewed, alerted or favorited this story. This chapter is for all of you.**

* * *

"I know this song." Brennan said, as Booth pulled her close for the slow song. He smiled at the joy on her face, from the simple recognition of a song that anyone over the age of twenty would know. He closed his eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder. She quietly sighed "This is like the prom I never got to go to."

Booth pulled away from her slightly and smiled "You know" He said quietly "I could kiss you right now, in front of everyone, and no one would think anything of it." He smiled a little wider "We are married after all." Brennan raised her brows and nodded "Ahh, right we are." Booth leaned down and captured her lips with his own. It was a soft kiss, a perfect kiss. He pulled back and smiled again "Bones, just to be clear, I went to my prom, this is better." Brennan smiled as he pulled her close once more.

* * *

"Would you like to go out with me sometime, maybe this weekend?" Dr. ~Byer~ asked Booth as they stood in his office. He was surprised, he had not seen it coming. He stammered, she smiled "Unless I'm a suspect, I know you can't date a suspect." Booth shook his head "No, I mean yes you're right, I can't date a suspect, any suspect. But that's not the reason I can't go out with you." He smiled slightly "I'm seeing someone."

Dr ~byer~ nodded "Oh, right ok." She chuckled "Is it serious?" She asked playfully. Booth smiled and nodded "Yeah, it is." Dr. ~Byer~ nodded "Well I hope she knows how lucky she is to have you." Booth shook his head as he saw Brennan walking torwards his office "I'm the lucky one." He smiled as Brennan opened the door "Hey ya Bones." Dr. ~byer~ looked between the two, and smiled knowingly before turning back to Booth "If there's anything I can do to help with the case, don't hesitate to call." She smiled at him, then turned to Brennan "Dr. Brennan, it was lovely to see you again." With that, she left, and Booth turned back to Brennan with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!! Thanks for all the wonderful feedback! You all rock my socks off!! :o)**

**So some people have been saying these have been a little short. Well I just want to be clear that some will be short, some will be longer, and some will be in between. They're not suppose to be like a normal chapter, they are drabbles, little ones. :o) Sop thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoy this one.**

* * *

"Ok, sit down, right there." Booth said, pointing to the chair in front of the desk. Brennan sat down as Booth sat in her desk chair, and smiled at her "Alright, this is lesson one. For now, we'll listen to a song by Led Zeppelin, called 'Thank You'. It's not the song most people think of first when they think of them, but it's my favorite." He smiled and hit a button on the keyboard of her computer, and music started.

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me. _

Brennan opened her mouth, but Booth held up a hand to stop her "No talking, just listen."

_Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more. _

Booth stood up and walked around the desk and held a hand out. When Brennan placed her hand in his, he pulled her to her feet, and into his arms. They slowly start to sway to the music.

_Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by.  
My love is strong, with you there is no wrong,  
together we shall go until we die. My, my, my.  
An inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look... see. _

He smiled before he kissed her. They both knew this was a risk, here in her office, where anyone might walk in and see them. But when he saw her with her eyes closed, a small smile on her face as she swayed with him to the music, there was no way he couldn't kiss her.

_And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,  
Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one. _

She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. She knew he thought they were meant to be together, and in moments like this, she liked to let herself believe it also.

_Happiness, no more be sad, happiness....I'm glad. _

Angela and Cam both heard it, the music. They headed toward Brennan's office, and stopped in their tracks when they saw the two people inside dancing to the slow song. They looked at each other and smiled before walking away.

Angela looked at Cam "So what do you think? Together, or still stubbornly trying to pretend they shouldn't be?" Cam chuckled "Knowing them, I'm not sure if it will ever happen."

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._

Booth smiled at Brennan as he stopped the music "Well, what do you think?" Brennan shrugged slightly "They're not bad." Booth chuckled as he placed an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the office "I'm glad you think so Bones."

_**When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me....**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Just want to say, I really do think that's just about the best Led Zeppelin song EVER!! lol! I hope you liked it!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just because I love you all so much, I'm giving you a very small double post! Enjoy!!**

* * *

Brennan folded her arms "I know how to take care of myself, I don't need you to try to protect me all the time Booth." He sighed "I know." He didn't know why she was so mad, the guy had been drunk, and he was huge, he just did what any good partner, or boyfriend for that matter, would do. "It was just instinct Bones, that was all. I never thought that you couldn't handle things on your own, but you weren't on your own, so you didn't need to."

Brennan let her arms hang at her sides "I know, but you didn't have to hit him, we could have gotten out of there without you breaking your hand." Booth glanced down at the hand in the brace "It's not broken, just sprained, it'll be fine in a few days." Brennan sat down beside him on the couch in her office "Next time a drunk man hits on me, just let me take care of it alright?" Booth nodded "Fine, but I don't like it."

Brennan smiled as she sat back and leaned into him closing her eyes "It was very nice of you in an alfa male kind of way." Booth smiled and gently placed his arm around her, as he too, closed his eyes and laid his head on top of hers.

Neither one of them noticed the women walk in with the sketch pad in her hands. When she saw them, she smiled and quietly left them alone.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Hogins and Angela." Brennan looked up at the sound of Booths voice "Huh? Oh right yes, I'm very happy for them." Booth sat down beside her as they waited for everyone else to get there. They had won, the gravedigger wouldn't be hurting anyone else. He ~nudged~ her shoulder "Are you ok?"

Brennan nodded "Yes, I was thinking about the dreams I told you about, and how I'm tired of all the sadness." Booth nodded, waiting for her to continue "But I was also thinking, that without all the sadness, we wouldn't know how good, the good things really are." She smiled and wrapped her hand around his "I wouldn't know that the feeling I have when I hold your hand, is one of the best things I feel all day." Booth smiled and gave her hand a squeeze "So you're not going to quite on me?" Brennan shook her head "Not today." Booth chuckled "I guess that's all I can ask for."

They were still holding hands when the door opened and Hogins and Angela walked in. Booth stood up, letting his hand slowly slide from hers, as he said hello to the newlyweds.


	6. Chapter 6 Pt 1

**Hey. So the thing is, since the season is over, I'm going to post a few more updates, but then I'll be holding off until the new season. I hope to have maybe ten posts all together before I stop for the res of the summer. I hope everyone keeps reading, and will stick with me until next season. You've all been great so far, and I would love to hear what you all think. :o) Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Angela had just steped out of the restroom, when she ran into Brennan. "Hey Bren, what's wrong?" She asked, seeing the look on her friends face. Brennan glanced around, then back to Angela "I need your help with something."

Angela nodded "Sure, what is it?" Brennan looked unsure "Tomorrow is Booths birthday, and I want to give him something but I'm not sure what." Angela shrugged "What do you normally give him?" It was Brennan's turn to shrug "Tickets for a hockey game." Angela nodded "Why not just go with that again, Booth does love hockey."

Brennan sighed "I would, but I need something really good, he's mad at me, and we're not talking right now. I think, at least we haven't talked since we fought, even though I've tried calling him a few times."

Angela frowned "You two fight all the time, and then you make up about five seconds later, why's it different this time?" Brennan looked around once more, then grabbed Angelas hand and pulled her back into the restroom. A glance around showed they were the only ones there "I have to tell you something."

Angela nodded "Alright sweetie, what is it?" Brennan hesitated slightly "You can't tell anyone about this, not Hogins not Cam, and deffinelty not Booth." Angela nodded once again "Ok, what's going on?" Brennan took a breath "Booth and I...see he said...well we've..." Brennan, frustrated with herself for not knowing the words to use, shook her head "Booth and I have been...seeing each other."

Angela smiled "I knew it." Brennan looked surprised "You did?" Angela shrugged "Well I didn't know for sure, but I thought that maybe you were, you both just seem happier then normal. Until today anyway, what happened?"

Brennan sighed and leaned against the sink "He told me he loves me." Angela nodded "Alright, I'm not seeing the bad in this sweetie." Brennan sighed "Ok, let me tell you the whole story, it started when we went to tell Sweets about the errors in his book..." Brennan told Angela everthing that happened with Sweets, and everything that happened after they left his office "So when I told him I didn't know how to change, he said he didn't want me to, that he wanted me just how I am." Angela smiled again "So he didn't actually say the words 'I love you' but he did say he wants to be with you for the next fifty years?" Brennan nodded.

Angela leaned against the counter beside Brennan "So when did he actually say that he loves you?" Brennan sighed again "Last night. And I screwed it up. I didn't know what to say back to him. So I told him what I've always said, that I wasn't sure I believed in that kind of love, and that I didn't know if I would ever be able to say it back. He became frustraited, and so did I, then we both said things and he left." Angela sighed "Bren, after everything the two of you have been through, can you really say you're not sure anymore?"

Brennan shook her head "That's not what really matters is it? I mean, if he does love me like he says he does, than can he really get so mad at me, when he knew my belifes all along? Shouldn't his love have to except all of me as I am?" Angela gave her a small smile "You're right, and so is he. If he wants to say he loves you, than let him. If you're not ready to say it back, than he should except that."

Brennan sighed "You're right also, I can't just keep saying I'm not sure, just because I'm scared of what might happen later. I love Booth." Angela smiled again "Alright, than let's think of a way to let him know it. What's something that he loves, something that you can share with him?"

Brennan thought for a moment "Music, he loves music." She smiled "We even have a song he said." Angela raised her brows "Really, what song?" Brennan smiled again "Hot Blooded. We listened to it once, and we played the air guitar, and then he was blown up. Then we sang it and I played a real guitar, and he wasn't blown up that time."

Angela nodded "Alright, so music." She smiled once more "A mix, make him a mix, it's something personal, and you can use that to tell him how you feel." Brennan thought about it for a minute, then she nodded "That could work, thank you Angela." She left he restroom then, leaving Angela alone. She shook her head as her friend left the room "She thinks she can't change, but she has no idea just how much she has."


	7. Chapter 6 Pt 2

Booth sat down at his desk and looked at the phone. He should call her, he knew he was acting childish. He knew going into this that she felt that way, but it was still hard to hear her say she didn't know if she could ever say she loved him.

He was going to apologize, he was in the wrong, and they both knew it. But as he reached for the phone, he noticed a CD case sitting beside his computer along with a card. He opened the card first and smiled _**'Happy Birthday!' **_ it said across the front. Inside it said _**'I know you're sorry, so am I. I know you were wrong, so was I. I hope this makes up for it, at least a little bit. Bones.**_

He frowned slightly, she was wrong also? He picked up the case and saw that on the CD inside she had written '_Songs for Booth_' He put it into his computer and pressed play. Booth smiled as soon as the first song started, it was their song.

As 'Hot Blooded' played, he looked at the track listing that Bones had written on the back of the case.

_Hot Blooded - _

_Eight Days A Week - The Beatles_

_You Really Got A Hold On Me -_

_Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You - Lady Antebellum_

_At Last - Ella Fitzgareld_

_Hooked On A Feeling - _

_1, 2, 3, 4 - Plain White T's_

_Love Is A Flower - Conway Twitty_

_Thank You - Led Zeppelin_

_All Of Me - Buckcherry_

Booth sat at his desk for the next half hour, listening to song after song. At times he smiled, at times he chuckled, at other times he was thoughtful. But as the music started on the last song, he was pretty sure he got the message.

_**(All Of Me, Buckcherry)**_

_**all of me, please take all of me**_

_**'cause you are all i see**_

_**everything to me**_

_**when you're gone**_

_**i am lost**_

_**i want to be forgiven, but i'm not**_

_**and if i hurt your feelings, i will stop**_

Booth smiled. It was straight forward, just like Bones. All of these songs, in their own way, have been like her.

_**so please don't turn away from me**_

_**and have a little faith now**_

_**'cause baby you were there**_

_**you always seemed to care for me**_

_**and this is where i belong**_

_**i never was aware**_

_**then suddenly you came to be**_

_**and this is what i've become**_

_**opened up my eyes**_

_**made me realize**_

_**that you would take all of me**_

_**please take all of me**_

_**'cause you are all i see yeah**_

He needed to call her more than ever, as soon as the song was over, he would call her. But he had to finish this song first.

_**when it all, falls apart**_

_**i want to live forever**_

_**don't we all**_

_**it's not like we don't ever, get along**_

He chuckled at that. It's almost like they don't ever get along, but not quite.

_**miss you all the time**_

_**underneath the stormy sky**_

_**you take away the rain**_

_**and leave me with a sunny day**_

_**stay here by your side**_

_**and never let you go now**_

This song, tells exactly how he feels about her. Every word of this song, fits them perfectly.

_**cause baby you were there**_

_**you always seemed to care for me**_

_**and this is where i belong**_

_**i never was aware**_

_**then suddenly you came to be**_

_**and this is what i've become**_

_**opened up my eyes**_

_**and made me realize**_

_**that you would take all of me**_

_**please take all of me**_

_**'cause you are all i see**_

_**everything to me**_

As the music faded out, he was reaching for his phone. "Booth?" He smiled at the voice on the other end "Hia Bones. Listen I know my birthday's not until tomorrow, but I opened my present already."

"You did?" She asked, and he smiled "Yeah, and Bones?" There was a pause "Yes?" Booth smiled once more "I love you, all of you, if you don't want to say it back, or you can't, or you just don't feel it, that's ok. I love you anyway."

There was a longer pause now. Then he heard her draw a breath "Booth, I...I love you too." He closed his eyes, knowing how hard those four words were for her to say. They sat quietly for a moment, then he opened his eyes "So, I really like the songs you put on this CD."

In her office at the **~Jaffersonion~,** Brennan smiled.


	8. Chapter 7

**So I've decided there will be nine chapters all together, then I'll put this on hold until the new season starts. After that, I'll probably start it back up again. Thanks for reading, I hope you like it. :o)**

* * *

They laid in bed. His arm was wrapped around her as she played with his fingers. "I don't want to go." she said, turning over to look at him. He smiled a little "Yes you do." He said, pulling her closer against him. She laid her head on his arm and sighed "I know I do, but at the same time, I want to stay right here with you."

Booth smiled again, this time she didn't see it "I want to stay right here with you too, but you have to go, you can't pass up this chance. It's once in a lifetime Bones." Brennan nodded "You have to go to you know." Booth nodded with a sigh of his own "Yeah. That's what Parker tells me." Brennan smiled, he felt in on his arm.

They laid there for awhile, just listening to the sound of the other breathing. Booth kissed the top of her head "We'll be able to talk, email, snail mail." He said with a smile "It won't be like we'll be completely cut off for the next year. We just won't be..." He frowned now, not wanting to say the word. Brennan nodded slightly, saying it for him "Together."

Booth sat up, taking Brennan with him. "Listen." He said as she clutched the sheet to her "This is going to be hard. You're going to be in the jungles of Indonesia and I'm going to be in the middle of a war zone in the desert." Brennan nodded, and waited for him to go on. "But I know, we can do it. We'll write to each other, all the time. I'll think about you, all the time. And I'll know that everything I do, everyday, will bring me one step closer to coming home to you and to Parker. The two people that I care about the most in this world."

Brennan nodded once more and wiped a tear from her eye. Booth placed a hand on the side of her face "We're not going to be sad right now either, we're not going to think about the next year anymore, for the next thirty-six hours." Booth pulled her back down onto the bed as he wrapped his arms around her once again "We're going to think about you, and me, and no one else for now."

He kissed her then, and when he pulled back he smiled The rest of the world can wait a day or two for us. We have better things to do right now." He said, leaning down to kiss the smile that was on her lips.

A year seems like a long time, but they both know, that it's what they need to do. And in the end, it will only bring them closer together.


	9. Chapter 8

"We need to go Dr. Brennan." Daisy said. Brennan nodded and reached for the handle of her suitcase. She stood up straight as she heard Cam say "Oh my." She looked at Cam "What?" She glanced behind her, following Cam's gaze. Booth stood there, in his uniform, hat in hand. Brennan smiled a little. Then she frowned as they walked towards each other.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to be on the base." Brennan asked, as she came to a stop in front of Booth. He smiled and shrugged "I snuck away, I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye one more time." He grabbed her hand "Be careful in the jungle." Brennan shook her head slightly "You're the one about to enter a war zone." She squeezed his hand "Please be careful, please don't be a hero." She smiled a little, tears in her eyes "Please don't be you."

"Dr. Brennan we have to go." Daisy called over. Booth sighed and gave her hand a little tug "For the next year, neither one of us works for the FBI." Brennan frowned a little "I know that, why are you talking abo-" Booth cut her off by pulling her against him and covering her mouth with his own.

They pulled back when they heard clapping and cat calls from the others. And Sweets, above all the rest, was heard as he shouted "I knew it!" Booth chuckled "I couldn't let you go without doing that one more time." He squeezed her hand once more "One year from today, you and me, the coffee cart." Brennan nodded and wiped the tear away that slid down her cheek "The coffee cart."

He leaned forward and kissed her forhead "I love you" He whispered "Be safe Bones." Brennan nodded "You too Booth. Please come back safe."

Booth stepped back and let his hand slip from hers. They both took a step back, before turning and walking away from the other. Brennan was almost back to the others when she stopped and turned around again "Booth." She called to him. He stopped and turned back to her, his brows raised. "I love you too." she said. He smiled before walking away.

Brennan looked at Daisy "Ok, I'm ready now." she said. She walked away, leaving the rest standing there, looks of surprise on their faces. Angela smiled and grabbed Hogin's hand "Come on, let's get out of here."

Daisy hurried after Brennan, as the rest made their way out of the airport. Everyone one knowing, but no one wanting to voice, that the next year was going to be a long one.


	10. Chapter 9

**I've never been in the armed forces. I respect those who have and if I get things wrong here(which I'm sure I have) I mean no des-respect by it. Thanks.**

* * *

Booth walked into the mess tent, needing coffee. He hears music upon entering, and recognizes the song as Aerosmith's 'Dude Looks Like A Lady' it was almost over, and as he walked to the coffee, he saw two of his guy's sitting at a table playing cards listening to an iPod.

He nodded at them in greeting, and reached for a cup for his coffee, just as the song ended, and a new one started. He stopped in mid reach, and turned to the two men, brows raised "Really?" he asked, noticing one of the men also had his brows raised, looking at the man sitting across from him.

The other man shrugged "My wife put it on there before I left. It's one of her favorite songs, and she said that I could listen to it, and know she was thinking of me." Booth smiled and nodded "Alright." he said, turning back to his coffee. He smiled again before saying "My girlfriend likes that one also."

The two men looked surprised, he never talked about his life at home "Really?" one of them asked. Booth carried his coffee over to the table "Hmmhmm" he said taking a drink. He swollowed and smirked "But she can sing it better then Cindy Loper, anyday."

He turned to leave "I'll see you boys later" he called over his shoulder with another smile, thinking of the women he loved, and running the number of days through his head, until he would see her again.

...

Brennan swiped at the dirty of her face, only making it worse. She was hot and she was tired, but she loved what she was doing. It was late, and most everyone else had stopped work and was resting now. She sighed as she went to sit down and drink some water.

Daisy was standing besdie the generater, plugging something in. A moment later she turned on music. Everyone got up and was dancing with one another. It had been a long day and they all just wanted a little break. Brennan watched from the sidelines as her co-workers danced and laughed.

A few minutes later and new song started and she frowned "Daisy?" Daisy stopped in front of her and smiled at her "Yes Dr. Brennan?" Brennan pointed to the iPod "What is this?" Daisy smiled again "An iPod." Brennan rolled her eyes and shook her head "Not that, I knw that, I mean the song?" Daisy shrugged "Girls Just Want To Have Fun." Brennan shook her head again "That's not Cindy Loper." Dasiy smiled once more "No, it's Mily Cyrus." Brennan fornwed again "I don't know who that is, but she's not bad."

Daisy nodded, still smiling "Come on Dr. Brennan, come have some fun with us." She chuckled "The working day is done, so let's us girls have some fun." Brennan, in a rare moment of letting go, smiled, stood, and danced.

Throwing her arms in the air, she thought of a man that was God knows where, hoping he was safe, and thinking of the day they would be together once again.

* * *

**So this is it until the new season starts. I hope you liked this one, I was a little worried about it, since it was completely made up in my own head. lol! Thans for reading, you guys rock!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello again everyone. I'm happy to say I'm back with an update. Yay! :o) lol! I think I have found a way to include Hannah, but do not worry, this will still be a B&B story, but there will be some B&H friendship. I hope you all like this, and thanks to anyone who is still reading this story, and for sticking with me through the break. You are all awesome, new and old readers alike. :o)**

**

* * *

**

Season Six Premiere

As she looked at him and he smiled at her before pulling her aginst him in a crushing hug, she was thinking to herself "Seven months, it's been seven months since I hugged him. Seven months since I felt his hands on me, seven months since I saw his 'I can make you do anything I want' Grin. Seven months since they laid in bed together, his arms around her and his breath of her face as he slept."

He pulled back from the hug and smiled at her. She looked into his eyes and smiled, before grabbing his face and pulling it to hers. Seven months since she last kissed his lips.

She's not sure how, but they ended up sitting on the steps, trying to find the best questions to ask, in the short amount of time they had right then. Booth broke the silence first "Did you meet and interesting people?" Brennan thought for a moment "Well, I beat up a group of armed Gorillas." Booth raised his brows "You did?" Brennan nodded "Yes, I had to." Booth nodded as well "You had to? Why?" He asked with a small smile. Brennan looked at him, and in all seriousness said "Because you weren't there to save me." Booth smiled, a little bashfully, and looked at his feet.

Brennan watched him for a moment, before asking "What about you, did you meet anyone interesting?" Booth nodded and smiled "Yeah, I did actually." He said, pulling a picture out of his jacket pocket and handing it to her "These are a couple of guys I met." Brennan took the picture and looked at it. Booth and two other men were smiling for the camera. But what stood out to her, was the guns knives and extra ammo strapped to Booths body "Was it very dangerous were you where?"

Booth shook his head and took back to picture when she held it out to him "No, not really, it was mostly administrater stuff." Brennan nodded towards the picture "Because you seem very heavely amed in that picture." Booth only chuckled and put the picture away.

"Did you meat anyone else over there?" She asked him, and booth nodded "Yeah" he said, pulling out his phone and showing her a picture "This is Hannah." He said as Brennan looked at the beautiful blond on the screen.

There was a strange feeling in the pit of Brennan's stomach as she looked at the women. Trying to ush it away, she looked at Booth once more "Is she a solider also?" Booth shook his head "No, she's a war corespondent." Brennan nodded once "Oh, how did you meet her?" Booth chuckled "I had to arrest her." Brennan smiled at that "You arrested me once." Booth smiled at her I remember." he said, looking at her.

They sat there for a moment, not looking away, not saying anything, until Booth reached out and once again hugged her to him "I've missed you so much Bones." Brennan smiled into his neck, before pulling back some to say "I have also found that I enjoy it more when I see you on a more regular basis." Booth smiled "You can just say you missed me too." Brennan smiled a little "I missed you too Booth."

He stood then, and reached a hnad out to her. Brennan took it and let him pull her up. Not letting go of her hand Booth picked up his bag "Come on, let's go see about saving Cam's job." And not letting go of the other, they walked hand in hand down the steps.


	12. Chapter 11

They lay in Booths bed, arms wrapped around one another, worn out from their previous activities. It was as they lay there, that they started telling the other, what had been going on in their lives for the last seven months. They had e-mailed when there was an available connection, and they had talked on the phone for a half hour once a week or so. But there was so much more that they hadn't told the other.

Brennan told him the whole story about the gorillas, and how Dasiy stripped down to her underwear. He laughed. She told him how she didn't find what she was looking for in the dig, and how she had thought for sure this would be huge, then turned out to be nothing. He kissed her hair.

He told her about the men in his unit, and how they became friends. There was a lot he left out, not being able to talk about it. Then he told her about meeting Hannah. As he talked about her, Brennan could tell that Hannah had become a god friend to him, and she was happy that he had that while he was away. Then he told her about the job offer Hannah had here in D.C. and Brennan didn't know weather to hope she would take the job, so Booth could see his friend again, or hope she didn't, so she would stay away.

Brennan knows Booth loves her, but she also knows that you can't really be around Booth and not fall a little bit in love with him.

"I told her all about you." Booth said, bringing her out of her thoughts "You did?" she asked, and he nodded "Yeah, I told everybody about you." He said with a chuckle "Hannah said she felt like she knew you, I talked about you so much." He kissed Brennan's hair once more "She said she could tell I really loved you." Brennan smiled and snuggled a little closer, wrapping her arms around him a little tighter "Maybe she'll take that job, it would be nice to meet her, she sounds like a good friend." she said, as that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach began to fade away. Booth smiled and ran his hand down her arm and pulled her a little closer "Yeah, but let's not talk about her anymore, I can think of something better to do." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. Brennan smiled into the kiss, that feeling in her stomach nothing but a memory.


	13. Chapter 12

**So I know it's super short, but I'm still getting back into the swing of this after the break. There will be longer ones to come though, don't worry. :o)**

* * *

Booth walked through the door holding his duffel bag and and a suit carrier. He closed the door with his foot as he said "Honey, I'm home." in a false 50's sitcom voice. Brennan walked from the kitchen and took one of the bags from him "You don't live here."

Booth smiled as he set the other bag down "I know Bones, it was a joke. But for the next week or so, I do live here. Remember?" Brennan nodded "Yes, I remember, it was only today we decided on that."

Booth nodded with a chuckle "Right, is the food here?" he asked, changing the subject. Brennan nodded "Yes, it is." Booth walked towards the kitchen "Good, I'm hungry, let's eat."

...

They sat at the table a little while later, eating their dinner. Brennan reached for her glass "So is Hannah all settled in then?" Booth nodded as he chewed his mouth full of food "Yeah" he said after he swallowed "She didn't have much stuff."

Brennan picked up her plate and carried it to the kitchen. Booth was right behind her. She sat them both in the sink and turned to booth "It was nice of you to let her stay in your place until she found something of her own." Booth shrugged "It's no big deal Bones, besides, now I get to stay here. With you."

Brennan smiled "Right." She frowned slightly "Are you going to be announcing it like that every time to come home?" Booth chuckled and shook his head "No, that was only a joke." He reached out and pulled her to him "Why, would that be a problem?" Brennan shook her head "No" she said, as she left the kitchen and walked towards the bedroom "I kind of like the sound of it actually." Booth raised his brows, but said nothing more about it as he followed her into the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 13

Booth and Brennan lay in bed. Quietly they both tried to fall asleep.

With a sigh, Booth opened his eyes and rolled over to look at the women next to him "Tell me." Brennan smirked but kept her eyes closed "No, if I told you, it would defeat the purpose of the plan, if or when I might someday need it." Booth shook his head "Some time you seriously scare me when you speak."

He lay back down and sighed again, he needed to know, it was going to drive him crazy. He smiled when he thought of an idea. Rolling back over, he lay over her, propping himself up with his elbows. Brennan opened her eyes and frowned up at him "What are you doing, I'm trying to go to sleep." Booth smiled "Would you tell me if I did this?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"No" Brennan said. Booth didn't give up "How about this, now will you tell me?" he asked as he placed kisses along her neck up to her jaw. "Huh-uh" she said as her eyes closed. Booth smiled as he placed a kiss at the spot below her ear he knew drove her crazy "Now?"

Brennan reached up and pushed him back "I'm not telling you my murder plan, but I will let you in on another one." Booth raised his brows "Really? And what one would that be?" Brennan smiled as she rolled them both over and swung her leg over him.

She smirked once again and he smiled "I think I'll like this plan." Brennan nodded "I think you'll find it much more enjoyable then the other one." Booth smiled and as he reached up and pulled her down to him, leaning up to meet her mouth halfway.


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's been so long, I was behind on the show for a couple of weeks, but I have two updates for you, and I'm currently working on a third. :o) Thanks for waiting.**

**

* * *

**

"It won't be a big deal. We'll just talk to him, make sure that we're all on the same page." Booth said, as he and Brennan walked down the hall towards Sweets office. Brennan nodded as Booth opened the door for her.

Sweets looked up from the note pad in his lap "Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, have a seat." He said with a smile. They sat down, each at their own end of the couch, not touching, not even looking at the other. If one didn't know better, one would think that it was as it always was.

Sweets cleared his throat and sat forward "Alright, I think we need to talk about the relationship between the two of you. How it might effect your partnership." Booth nodded "Yeah, that's what we wanted to talk about also, we just wanted to be sure that unless we show you otherwise, it's perfectly fine to go on as we always have, you know, with Bones and I. Partners."

Sweets looked to Brennan "How do you feel about this Dr. Brennan? Do you feel that your relationship with Agent Booth might compromise your working relationship, even a little?" Brennan thought about it for a moment "No" she said, looking at Booth "We were just fine before, we're even better now." Booth smiled and turned to Sweets "See?"

Sweets nodded and smiled "Alright, I believe it's in the best interest of the FBI to continue your partnership, even in light of the personal relationship you share." It wasn't until then, that Booth reached a hand out and met Brennans half way. Then, interlocking their fingers, they left their hands joined together, laying on the spot in-between them.


	16. Chapter 15

"Alright, back off buddy, she's not interested." Booth said to the younger man as he hit on Brennan. She smiled as the young man walked off, before turning to Booth "You know, I always found the idea ludicrous, but seeing it for myself, I quite like it." Booth frowned "What?" Brennan smiled "Jealously."

Booth scoffed "Who's jealous?" Brennan raised her brow "You are, it's very easy to see, I'm sure if we could save him from that large group of women over there, Sweets would also agree. You were jealous just now of that younger man showing interest in me." Booth looked ready to protest once again when Brennan stopped him "Don't worry Booth, I liked it."

Brennan turned around and saw the bartender they were looking for "There he is, let's go talk to him." She said, before walking towards the other man, leaving Booth to fallow, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

**Sorry they're both so short, I'll try to have a longer one next time. :o)**


	17. Chapter 16

**I hope this makes up for the last few chapter that were super short. I hope you all like this chapter, and I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving(Those of you who celebrate it:o)**

* * *

It was thanksgiving. Booth had talked Brennan into having a dinner at her place, and the whole gang was there. Hodgins was piling Angela with food, saying she was eating for two, and shoving the cheese dip and crackers at her.. Now that he knows everyone else knows, he can't stop talking about the little Hodgins on the way.

Booth was in the kitchen, taking the turkey out of the oven, when Parker, who is spending the holiday with him, walked into the room "Hey dad?" Booth turned from the turkey to look at his son "Yeah bud, what is it?" Parker frowned a little "I thought you were only gong to be staying here for a couple of weeks, and then going back to your own place. Are you going to stay with Bones all the time instead?"

Booth glanced into the living room, where Brennan was talking with Angela "I'm not sure right now Parks, I guess I'll have to talk to Bones about it." He looked at his son once more "But don't say anything thing about it alright? Let me talk to her about it some other time, got it?" Parker nodded and Booth picked up the platter with the turkey and they headed for the table that he had set up earlier that day "Dinner is served, everyone take a seat."

He watched as Brennan and the rest sat down around the table, a smile on his face. These people were his family, and he wouldn't want to spend the day with anyone else. After a moment of silence(During which he said a little prayer) everyone passed food around the table, talking and eating. Booth looked to his left, where Angela was sitting, with Hodgins on her other side "If you have any room left, Angela, would you like some turkey?" He asked. A few people snickered, and he smiled.

The evening was nice, but the best part came later that night as he and Brennan cleaned up the kitchen together. Brennan put a glass away as she said "Parker asked if you were ever going back to your place." Booth stopped and looked at her "Really, what did you tell him?" Brennan shrugged "That I didn't know, and he said that you would stay here if I wanted you to."

Booth remained silent, waiting for her to go on. She took another glass and put it away "Would you want to?" Booth was quiet a moment, wondering how to say that he would love to stay, before remembering this was Bones, the best way to say it, would be to just say it "I would love to stay." Brennan nodded "Alright, you might want to bring more of your things over then, but we'll talk more about that another day, I'm going to go and take a shower."

She smiled at him as she walked out. Booth watched after her, marveling at the simple way she brought up the topic and then asked him to move in. It was just one of the many reasons he loved her. He shook his head with a small smile on his face, as he went back to putting away the dishes.


	18. Chapter 17

**I know it's short, but this is what came to me. I hope you like it, there will be another one to come soon. Prolly tomorrow. :o)**

**This takes place a the next night after Hannah and Parker went to the zoo.**

**Also, quick side note, I would like to say, that I'm sorry if anyone has a problem with me adding Hannah to this story, but she's in the show, so she'll be in the story. But she and Booth are not together. They never have been, nor will they ever be. She's his friend, that's all, and she now lives in his apartment and he lives with Bones. Sorry if people don't like that, but that's the way it's going to be. :o) Thanks for reading.  
**

* * *

Booth watched as Brennan helped his son carry his dinner to the table. She sat down in between the two Booth men and smiled at the younger of the two "After dinner, we'll go swimming, if your dad says it's alright." Parker beamed at her turning to Booth "Can we dad? Please?" Booth smiled and reached around Brennan to ruffle his sons hair "Sounds like a great plan bud, but remember, you have to wait an hour." Parker rolled his eyes "Come on dad, no one really waits an hour." Brennan turned to Parker "I do, every time." Parker raised his brows "Oh, alright, I'll wait."

Booth smiled and shook his head as his son hung on every word Brennan had to say. Sure Hodgins could tell him about every kind of bug there was, Angela could paint anything he could think of onto his face, and Hannah took him for a camel ride and had tons of crazy stories. But like Booth himself, it was plain to to see that at the end of the day, Parker would rather be here, talking to Bones and going swimming, than be anywhere else.


	19. Chapter 18

**So I just realized that I never posted this. Sorry 'bout that, but better a little late than never right? :o)**

**This takes place after Booth saves Bones from getting hit by the car. It's later that same night. I hope you all enjoy it  
**

* * *

They lay in bed, Brennan had her arms wrapped around Booth, holding on tight, her face resting against his chest, as Booth was stroking her hair. She sighed and snuggled even closer "Thank you." she said. Booth looked down at her "For what?"

Brennan sat up some, leaning on her elbow "Making me feel." She reached forward and placed her hand on his face and lightly ran her thumb over his cheek "She was so shut off from anyone who tried to love her, thank you for not letting me become like that."

Booth smiled and reached up to take her hand "Thank you for letting me love you." he said, pulling on her hand, and bring her back down to him. Brennan leaned down and kissed him. Feeling it to her toes. She smiled into the kiss, knowing that with this man, she never had to worry about not feeling ever again.


	20. Chapter 19

_**If you haven't seen the latest episode, you might not want to read the A/N :o)**_

**So I kinda hate Booth and all his Boothiness. Who actually tells the girlfriend that, not only another girl, but one of his closest friends, has feelings for him? Isn't he suppose to hide it and then it cause a big fight later on? But no, he had to be all Booth and be honest, now where's the fight gonna come from? Because there has to be a fight and a break up right? Right! UGH! This show drives me crazy! lol! But I still love it, and Booth and all his Boothiness. :o)  
**

**Anyhoo, I hope you like this chapter, I know I do :o)**

**

* * *

**

Booth and Brennan were driving home. He had just picked her up from the lab, they had a drink at the Founding Fathers, and now they were headed in for the night. Booth glanced at Brennan "You're being awfully quiet tonight." Brennan looked out the window "Did you hear about Hodgins and Angela?" Booth nodded "Yeah, Hodgins told me he bought Paisleys' place for them. He said after the bathroom is redone, they'll move in."

Brennan was quiet again. Booth glanced at her and noticed a frown on her face "What's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him "Why are they moving? I don't understand why they would, Hodgins has a very nice house." Booth shrugged "He said that Angela wanted a place that was theirs." Brennan frowned again "His house was theirs." Booth smiled a little "She means a place that they make a home together, a new place they can start their family in."

Brennan nodded "Oh, alright." After that they were silent again. It wasn't until they were almost home that Brennan broke the silence "Should we move?" Booth glanced at her, surprised "Why, do you want to move?" Brennan shook her head "No, not really, but if you feel like Angela, that we can if you want to." She looked at him as he pulled into the parking spot "If you don't really feel at home here, we can find a place we both like."

Booth shut the car off, unbuckled his seat belt and turned towards her. He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her "No, I don't want to move, but thank you for asking." Brennan looked a little lost as to why he would thank her for something like that, but instead of questioning it, she decided to just go with it this once "You're welcome." She said, leaning towards him and kissing him this time.


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry this is late, I'll try to have another update for you before the next episode. I've been super busy with school though, so if I'm late again, please don't hold it against me. :o) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

She was washing dishes. They had finished dinner, and Booth went to take a shower. She heard the water shut off and a few moments later, she felt him arms slid around her waist. She put the dish towel down, and turned around in his arms "Hi." He said with a smile. Brennan reached up and laid a hand on his cheek "I was scared today." Booth pulled back some to get a good look at her face "I'm sorry." Brennan shook her head "It's not your fault, it was illogical really, I was scared because you could have been hurt even though I knew you were fine."

Booth leaned down and kissed her then "I was scared too" he said after the brief kiss "But there's nothing to worry about right now." Brennan frowned slightly "There's so much to worry about, we still haven't caught the killer, and we…" she was stopped by another quick kiss "I mean right this minute, you and I, we don't need to worry."

Brennan nodded "Alright." She said, and he smiled. She turned to finish the dishes, but stopped and once again turned to him "Is it wrong that I feel relief now?" Booth looked thoughtful "I don't think so, I feel it." Brennan nodded "So do I, now that she's gone and there's no way that she will hurt anyone ever again, I feel like I'll be able to sleep better at night." Booth reached out and gave her hand a squeeze "And if you still have trouble sleeping, I'll be right here." Brennan didn't know what to say. It was always hard for her to voice the feelings she had always tried to keep inside, so this time it was she that leaned forward and gave Booth the kiss.

As she finished the dishes, and Booth helped to put them away, she knew that tonight was one night, that sleep would come easy.


	22. Chapter 21

**I know...I'm a horribly awful person. I'm wwwaaaayyyy behind on this, but i have a good reason this time. I just started college this semester, and the homework has kinda been kicking my butt a little, but I'm on spring break this next week and so I'll have time to write(hopefully) and I went ahead and got you one update, there should be two or three more over the next week. Sooo sorry I made you wait, and then this is so short, but I'm sorta getting back into the groove, so please hang in there. I'll try my best to not leave you hanging like that again. Thanks for reading :o)**

**

* * *

**

"You've loved more than one person before." Booth looked at the women sitting next to him and raised his brows "Is there a question in there, or is that a statement?" Brennan shrugged "Have you loved more than one women at a time?"

Booth sat his drink down and turned in his char to face her better "I have, but it wasn't in the same way, you can love more than one person, but there's only one person you love the most." Brennan looked at her drink, not understanding for the life of her, why she was suddenly feeling nervous "Who do you love the most?" Booth smiled "I love that you aren't asking that already knowing the answer, you're just curious." Brennan looked up at him "Should I know?" He smiled "No, it's fine, it's just that most women would assume that it would be them." Brennan looked slightly surprised "Oh, you should never assume things." Booth nodded "That's true, unless what you assume, happens to be the truth." Brennan, who had been examining her drink once again, raised her eyes to his "So what are you saying?" Booth reached over and laid his hand over hers "You. You are the one that I love the most."

Brennan smiled, that nervous feeling leaving as quickly as it had come. She didn't say it back, but from the smile on his face, she let herself assume Booth knew she felt the same way about him.


	23. Chapter 22

Booth stood at the glass counter with Sweets. He looked at all the rings as Sweets debated wither he really should go through with it or not. But he wasn't really listening, he had already given his opinion, now he was having a slight panic attack.

Looking at the rings has just made it clear that he's the marrying kind, he always has been and always will be. But Bones, Bones is not. But he loves her, more than he's ever loved any women.

With one last look at the rings that he's not going to buy, and Sweets isn't either, they leave the store. He loves her, and if she decides she never wants to get married, that fine with him. He will still love her. You don't have to get married to be with someone for the rest of your life. But if she decides she does want to get married some day, than he'll be ready to take that step with her. He doesn't know what the future will bring, being with bones isn't something he had thought would ever really happen, so who is he to say what's to come. But what he does know, is that no matter what it is, they'll face it together, married or not, they love each other, and that's enough for them.


	24. Chapter 23

"So Hannah moved out." Booth stated as he and Brennan were driving down the road one sunny afternoon on their way to look at some bones. Brennan looked at him "Really? Why?" Booth shrugged "Something about not wanting to be in one place for to long, I don't know, but the apartment is empty now." Brennan nodded once "Oh, what are you going to do with it, you still have another six months on your lease." Booth shrugged as he turned into a police covered street "I'm not sure yet, she just called me a little while ago, so I haven't really given it much thought." Brennan didn't say anything more about it.

Until later that day anyway. Booth had just walked into her office with a file folder and was going to show her what he had uncovered, but she spoke before he had the chance "You don't want to move back into your place do you?" she asked in a rush, wanting to get the words out as fast as she possibly could. Booth stopped in his tracks, a look of surprise on his face "Move back? No. Why, do you want me to?" he asked, worried that she had finally had enough of them living together. Brennan shook her head "No." That was all she said, just that one word, but the look on her face as she said it, spoke volumes to Booth. He smiled at her "That's good because I was going to tell you that I got the landlord to let me out of the last six months on the lease, so I couldn't move back even if I wanted to." He saw the quick flash of relief on her face, even though she tried to hide it, and he shrugged "Sorry Bones, looks like you're stuck with me." Brennan smiled a little at the thought of always being stuck with Seeley Booth, but she quickly wiped the smile from her face and motioned to the folder in his hand "Did you find something when you did the background check?" And just like that, the moment was over, but Booth was ok with that, because he knew that there'll be more to come. They are his favorite parts of the day, these stolen moments he shares with Bones.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken so long, I'll have more soon. Thanks for reading :o)**


	25. Chapter 24

**So I'll be posting another two, maybe three more chapters before going on break until next season. I hope you all like this chapter, it's one of my favorites so far. :o)**

* * *

"I'll be the only one without a baby."

Booth thought about what Brennan had said for the rest of the week. It made perfect sense that her comment would bring to mind the fact that his little swimmers where still sitting in a freezer somewhere. It also made perfect sense that he would think of the fact that he and Bones were once going to have a child. It also made sense that he would be able to think of little else.

All of this lead to the thought that it was the perfect time to ask if she wanted to have a baby. After all, they were in love, they lived together, and let's face it, they weren't getting any younger. So as he sat on the couch in her office the night that they wrapped up the case, he tried to think of the best way to broach the topic, before deciding that it's Bones, which means the best way is to just ask. "Do you want to have a baby?" he asked her as she finished her work for the night.

Brennan, for her part, only looked mildly surprised. Ever since Booth had come into her life, she had learned to express herself a little better, but she still had trouble now and again showing what she was feeling. "With you?" she asked, causing Booth to chuckle. "Yes with me. I know we haven't talked much about it, but once upon a time we going to join our DNA and form a child, and after what you said before, I thought that maybe it was something that you would like to think about again." He said as he stood and walked over to her desk, where she was still sitting.

Brennan thought about what he said, and realized that she liked the thought. "The thought does sound appealing, but I would like to give it more thought before answering." Booth nodded "But you're not saying no?" Brennan shook her head "No, I'm not saying no. For now, I'm saying maybe."

Booth smiled as she got up and walked around the desk to him "That's good enough for me." He said as he leaned in and kissed her, before pulling back slightly "For now."

Brennan smiled as this time she leaned in to kiss him. She was 99 percent sure that she would say yes to having his child, but she loved that he would wait for that last percent.


	26. Chapter 25

**OMG, I'm a bad person, I just realized that i totally left last season hanging. So to make it up to you all, I have two updates, and I hope that someone it still reading this. I haven't started anything for the new season yet, school has been my whole life for the last few months, but I have a few weeks off and I hope to get caught up with my stories. So thank you to anyone still reading this, and a BIG SORRY to everyone for the VERY long wait. I'll try to never do that again. :o)**

* * *

They fell asleep with their arms around the other, holding on for dear life. They were both physically and emotionally exhausted after the events of the day, and all they wanted was each other. Neither had moved all night, they were still laying in the middle of the bed with their arms around the other, so it wasn't really a surprise when she woke him.

As soon as she sat up, Booth's eyes popped open and he sat up as well, scanning the room "What's wrong, are you alright?" he asked after a look around the room. Brennan nodded "Yeah." She said, before shaking her head "No…" Booth wrapped an arm around her again and pulled her into his side "I know, I'm sorry." Brennan shook her head again "What kind of person am I?" Booth turned his head to look at her "You're an amazing person." Brennan pulled away from him slightly and shook her head once again "Vincent looked right at me, and begged me not to send him away, like I was the one doing this to him, like I was the one to send people away. What kind of person am I that would make him think I would ever do that to him?"

Booth gave her a sympathetic look "Oh honey no, he was talking to God or the universe or whoever it was he believed in. He wasn't ready to go yet, he didn't want to die. He wasn't talking to you, no one would ever think he was talking to you." He pulled her closer once more "You're the glue that holds up all together, you're the bones and the heart of the team, nobody would ever think that you would send them away. Broadsky did this, and I'll find him and bring him to justice."

Booth turned his head to her once again "It's alright to feel sad, he was your friend, but please don't feel guilty, none of this is your fault."

Brennan nodded and wiped her eyes before looking at Booth. He was everything she had never known she needed, but in this moment, like so many others, she was so glad she had found him "Thank you Booth." He gave her a small lopsided smile, and she couldn't help but think that it might really be possible for ones heart to melt a little, even without extreme heat. So she couldn't really help but lean forward slightly and connect her lips to his.

They didn't know what tomorrow would bring, they didn't know how they were going to catch the man that killed their friend, and they didn't know how they had been lucky enough to find the other. But they did know that they had a moment right now to be together, just the two of them, and they weren't going let anything stop them. Everything else could wait until the morning, but this moment was something that they both knew could not.


	27. Chapter 26

They walked down the street together. Angela had just given birth and the baby was perfect, Hodgins was overjoyed and Angela was happy but exhausted. They were going to be great parents, and anyone who saw them looking at their new baby boy would be able to see that.

Brennan on the other hand, was nervous. She didn't really know why, she doesn't really get nervous so it's hard for her to figure it out now. She knows he'll be happy with what she has to say, but for some reason unknown to her, she has a hard time finding the right words.

Booth is happy for the new parents, as they walk down the street, he is telling Bones that having a child is the best thing that can happen to a person, and having it with someone that you love and want to spend the rest of your life with, just makes it all the better.

Now she has her opening, and she smiles because he gave it to her "Do you really believe that?" she asked him, coming to a stop on the corner. Booth smiled and nodded "I really do." He said, noticing for the first time that she was fidgeting. Booth raised a brow. She never fidgeted "Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice. Brennan nodded "Do you ever think about our talk, about having a baby?"

Oh, now he gets it. He should have realized that Angela having the baby would bring this back up. He reached out and laid a hand on each shoulder, wanting to reassure her that he wasn't going to rush her, he was fine with her taking all the time she needed to figure out what she wanted "I do think about it, often, but I don't want you to feel like you have to rush into anything just because your friend had a baby. I'll wait as long as you need, and if or when you decided that you want a baby, I'll be here."

Brennan smiled "I'm pregnant." She said. Booth dropped his hands in shock (ok so he didn't get it) before a smile broke over his face and he pulled her to him in a tight embrace. He held her for a moment as she chuckled in surprise, before he pulled back and held her at arm's length "Are you sure, I mean, this is for real?" Brennan nodded "Yes, we're going to have a baby." She laughed again as Booth pulled her back against him, and she gave a small squeak of surprise when he picked her up and spun them both around.

And so she realized that he was right, having a child with the one you love really is the best thing that can happen to you. Brennan held on a little tighter as he spun them around once more, loving the fact that she was giving this man a child, loving the fact that Parker would have a little brother or sister, and loving the fact that this man loved all that just as much as she did.

Booth sat her back on her feet and lowered his head to kiss her right there on the street corner. She smiled into the kiss, loving this man.


	28. Chapter 27

Booth stumbled through the living room, as he headed for the front door. Who could possibly be knocking at this unholy hour in the morning? "Ah, oh for the love…!" he said stooping to grab his foot after hitting his toes on one of the many boxes in the room.

After hobbling the rest of the way to the door, Booth jerked it open to find Brennan on the other side. He glanced behind him toward the bedroom door then back at her "What are you doing out here, it's the middle of the night?" Brennan held up the bag in her hands "I was hungry and we were out of bread. Then I realized that I forgot my key and couldn't get back in."

Booth step back and grabbed her bag, helping her inside "Why didn't you wake me up, I would have gone to the store for you." Brennan took the bag back and walked to the kitchen, squeezing between a few boxes as she went "I was fine going, there wasn't any point in waking you when I was already up." Booth sighed "Bones, this kind of thing is my job here, that's what I'm here for."

Brennan frowned at him and he shook his head "It doesn't matter right now, what matters, is that we need a bigger place." Brennan looked around at all the boxes that contained things for the baby "It does seem a little crowded doesn't it?" Booth nodded, with a 'ya think' look on his face "Yes, and that closet you call a spare room is not going to hold all this stuff." Booth came around the counter and stood next to her "When it was just us and Parker every other weekend, this place was fine, but now I think it's time to go back to that talk about getting a place that's all of ours."

Brennan nodded and gave him a smile as she finished making her sandwich "Ok, in the morning we'll start checking into bigger places." Booth raised a brow "Really, you're fine with leaving this place?" Brennan nodded "Yes, it's just an apartment, it's time to start looking for our home."

Booth smiled as he reached for the sandwich in her hand and placed it back on the counter "What are you doing?" Brennan asked. Instead of answering, Booth decided to show her, as he pulled her to him, her rounded belly bumping into him first, before he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own "This right here" he said as he pulled back slightly "is home. We just need a bigger house to live in." Brennan smiled "I love you Booth." She said. Booth smiled in return "I love you too Bones."


	29. Note

**I am a horrible person...I know...**

**I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I updated, but I have not forgotten or abandoned this story.  
**

**I have been super busy with school, but I'm out now for the summer and hope to get all caught up with this story.  
**

**But I also want everyone to know that I'm going to be wrapping it up soon. I just think that Booth and Brennan having a baby is a nice place to end things here.  
**

**I started this story as a way to bring them together, and now that the show has done this for me, I feel that it's time to put this story to rest.  
**

**So I will be writing stolen moments up through the episode that the baby is born, and I think I'll be ending it there.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who has gone on this awesome journey with me and I hope that you are satisfied with where I will be ending it.  
**

**Thank you all for reading,  
**

**~The Driver~  
**


	30. Chapter 28

**Ok, so there will be just three more chapters after this. I want to thank everyone who has stayed with me for this long. You are all amazing, thank you all so much.**

* * *

"Come on, I want you to see something." Brennan said to Booth later that night when they were at home.

Booth raised his brows but followed her into the living room and sat down on the couch. Brennan stood in front of the TV and looked a little nervous "I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you about the doctor's appointment. I have been shown the error of my ways in this instance, and I would like to try to make it up to you."

Booth pulled his brows together "How?" he asked.

Brennan handed him a remote control and sat down beside him "Hit play." She said.

Booth hit the play button and was rewarded with the sight of his unborn daughter on the screen. It was a video of the ultrasound.

He watched the video with a smile of wonder on his face "Bones, this is…incredible." He said, taking his eyes from the screen to look at her "Thank you."


	31. Chapter 29

"You lied to me." Brennan said as she and Booth lay in bed together.

Booth turned over so he was facing her "I'm sorry, I thought I was doing it to protect you." He shrugged a shoulder "If anything happened to you, that I could have stopped, it would kill me."

Brennan knew that it wouldn't really kill him, knew that this wasn't to be taken literally, so she refrained from correcting him "I understand what you mean, and I appreciate it, but you can't just decide what's best for me and the baby, that's the things we are supposed to talk about together."

Booth nodded and reached a hand out to her. Brennan grabbed his hand and held it close. Booth sighed as he scooted a little closer to her "You're right, I'm sorry. I won't lie to you again. I promise."

"I love you Booth." She said.

Booth smiled "I love you too, I always will."


	32. Chapter 30

"You're sure it's alright? You don't want to keep looking?" Booth asked for the tenth time. Brennan chuckled and shook her head "No Booth, it's great, I can tell it will be a good home for our family."

Booth smiled and grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, laying a kiss on her knuckles "Good, because I really want it."

Brennan laughed "I know, you didn't really try to hide it Booth."

He laughed with her "You know what we should do?" she shook her head and he smiled "Go home and start packing, whatever we don't need right now, let's just pack it all."

Brennan knew that it was still a little soon for that, but his mood was contagious and she found herself nodding along "Ok, let's do it."

Booth opened the car door and helped her climb inside, but before he shut the door, he leaned over and kissed her "You are amazing. I love you Temperance Brennan."

Brennan smiled and kissed him back "I love you too Seeley Booth."


	33. Chapter 31

Six months have gone by, and he still can't believe that the sleeping angel in his arms is really his. He rocked her back and forth in the rocker for a few more minutes. She was asleep, but he just couldn't bear the thought of letting her go sometimes, and tonight was one of those times. But she needed her rest, and he had another special someone waiting for him in the other room.

So as easy as he could, he laid her down in her bed and switched on the mobile over her bed "I love you." He whispered before switching on the mobile and quietly making his way out of the room and down the stairs.

Brennan was waiting in the living room for him, Billie Holiday softly playing over the stereo. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Are you having a good time without me?" Booth asked.

Brennan chuckled and shook her head "No, it's never as good without you." She said as she turned around in his arms.

Booth smiled and leaned his head down to capture her lips with his. He began to slowly sway them both back and forth to the music.

After the song was over he pulled away from her slightly "Thank you." He said.

Brennan pulled her brows together "For what?" she asked.

Booth smiled "Everything, for being you, for being with me, for giving me Christine." He shrugged "I don't know what I would do without you."

Brennan smiled and laid her head on his shoulder "Let's not find out any time soon alright?"

She felt Booth relax a little more and nod "Sounds like a plan."

"I love you Booth."

"I love you too Bones."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who had a part of this story, no matter what it was, you are the reason that I kept writing. I hope I did the relationship of B&B justice. I will miss writing this story, but I have a few ideas floating around in my head, so hopefully someday I'll come back to these two and write them a whole new story.  
**

**Thank you all for reading, as always, feedback is always welcome. :o)  
**


End file.
